


Too Sexy For My Belt

by thundercaya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Title belt kink, it's really Dean/Roman, the other ship is only alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a little fun with the stolen title belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sexy For My Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QUADZER0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUADZER0/gifts).



"You look so good, Dean," Roman said, hands on Dean's hips, thumbs brushing over the World Heavyweight Championship belt. "You look so fucking good."  
  
"Yeah?" Dean panted, rocking his hips. "Glad you think so. I'm hoping to make it a more permanent look."  
  
"You'll do it," Roman said. "I know you will. You were so good in that ring. You're always so good. I know you can beat him."  
  
"Mm, yeah," Dean agreed. He patted the belt. "Then this'll be mine for real, and maybe I'll even let you wear it while we...." He trailed off then, pausing his motion as well. "I just thought of something terrible."  
  
"What?" Roman asked, not too thrilled that Dean had stopped, but also knowing that getting him past whatever train of thought he was on was the best way to get him going again. "Something you're gonna do to Seth the next time you see him?"  
  
"No, not fun terrible," Dean said. "Actually terrible."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I can't say. It's too terrible."  
  
"Well, now you have to tell me," Roman said.  
  
"All right, all right," Dean said. "Okay, you know how we thought this would be fun?" He gestured with his arm, indicating himself on top of Roman and the belt around his waist. "Don't you think Seth would think it was fun too?"  
  
"You mean--"  
  
"Yeah. With his, you know, harem. His hobbit harem."  
  
Roman snorted at that, but that instinctual amused response quickly gave way. "You cleaned that thing, right?" he asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer. Dean shrugged helplessly and Roman sighed. "Well, take it off. I won't be able to finish if I'm thinking about it."  
  
"But you do still want to finish?" Dean asked, looking relieved.  
  
"Yeah," Roman said. "He ruins everything, but let's not let him ruin this."

Dean took off the belt and threw it aside. "Maybe I should grab a replica."  



End file.
